<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Rings by allicekitty13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171644">Paper Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13'>allicekitty13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jalice- Country Style [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brush your teeth when you're done reading so you don't get cavities, F/M, Insane amount of sugary sweet, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Japer and Alice were set to be married in July, but unfortunately, those plans had to be canceled. Alice gets very, very sad, so Jasper has a plan to lift her spirits; no one ever said you couldn't propose twice!</p><p>Written For Jalice Week Bonus Day- Quarantine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jalice- Country Style [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper proposed in August. He brought her out to the field he had taken her the day he knew she was the one, that he truly loved the vain, lively, breathtaking woman who consumed his every thought. She had been dancing to no music with her best friend, Maria, and it had suddenly hit him. He knew in his soul; he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that little lady, that he couldn't live without her. </p><p>It had taken considerable effort to keep the all-knowing women in the dark. For months he kept the ring in varying locations, her brother's house, her best friend's apartment, his sister's truck. Always making sure it got moved anytime she started getting curious. She always had a way of figuring things out and ruining the surprise; he was determined to catch her off guard just this once.</p><p>It was Saturday when he drove them out to the clearing where so many of their life events had occurred, from wild nights to lazy days to heartbreak. He drove slowly down the dirt road listening to that girl, his girl, chatter on about her day. She had gone shopping with Maria, where she'd purchased the dress she wore that night. She'd told him about how she had something else picked out but was just too excited to show him her new purchase. </p><p>He felt his stomach begin to tie up as he pulled over at the field; there was always a chance she would say no. The thought was terrifying and made his heart ache in a way he had only felt once before. His worries eased when she pecked him on the cheek before jumping out of the truck to run out into the field. </p><p>Jasper let her be for a moment as he got out of his vehicle. He knew he would never regret this decision as we watched her dance around through the wildflowers in her light summer dress and the cowboy boots she'd confessed she only wore because he liked them on her. He clutched the ring in his pocket, committing the scene to memory; this was a night he never wanted to forget. </p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" She bounced up to where he still leaned against the truck. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." She giggled, tugging on his arm, "Come dance with me!"</p><p>He obliged readily, never one to deny his little angel anything. The pair slow danced to the top country radio station that played from Jasper's truck as he gathered up his nerves, continually reminding himself that it was highly unlikely she would say no. </p><p>"Babe?" She questioned as he pulled her back in from a twirl, one of her favorite moves. "Is everything okay? You look like you're gonna throw up."</p><p>Now was a good a time as ever, he figured, so he responded with a deep breath. "Turn around and close your eyes." </p><p>"Hmm," She obliged, "I knew you had something planned! What is it?"</p><p>He had the ring on a chain, knowing she hated rings. She always said she never wore them because they got in the way and made it hard to draw.<br/>
His hands trembled nervously as he clasped the chain around her neck, whispering in her ear, "Keep 'em closed."</p><p>"Did you buy me another necklace, Jas?" She was smiling.</p><p>He was so nervous, his stomach doing summersaults, he would be devastated if she turned him down. There was no way he could live without this woman. He took her right hand, moving it up to rest on the ring positioned on her chest; she looked like she would cry as the realization of what he was doing hit her. He grasped her left hand, moving down onto one knee. "Open your eyes." </p><p>"Yes. Yes, oh my god, Jasper!" She'd exclaimed as she took in the scene, happily sobbing. "The answer is yes!"</p><p>"I haven't asked yet." He was beaming up at her, lost in her blue eyes ridiculously happy.</p><p>"Then, hurry up and ask so I can say yes!" </p><p>"Marry me?"</p><p>"Yes!" She choked out through her joyous tears. "I will marry you!"</p><p>---</p><p>Alice had planned an elaborate wedding to the surprise of no one. Her plans were elegant; the most beautiful were the things she had created on her own. Alice saught out only the best of the best, accepting only the things that met her incredibly high standards. He often wondered, knowing how picky she was about every aspect of her life, how he'd been lucky enough to be a part of it. </p><p>As consuming as her excitement had been, her sadness came in equal measure when the shutdowns happened and the wedding postponed.<br/>
She spent most of her time in bed, going over plan B scenarios or on the sofa watching Lifetime movies. </p><p>It broke his heart to see his normally vibrant fiance in such a state, so he had hatched a plan to lift her spirits. </p><p>It was the day they were supposed to have been married; he had spent the afternoon out in the backyard decorating the patio space. He'd placed fairy lights, candles, and her favorite flowers- white roses all over the area. A radio had been set up in the corner with a playlist of only her favorite songs. Jasper had also moved most of the patio furniture out of the way leaving only the small outdoor sofa sitting in front of the firepit.<br/>
He gave the space a quick once over. Deciding that everything was perfect, he went inside to collect the only thing that could improve the scene- Alice.</p><p>Jasper found her lying on the couch, watching some movie romance movie on lifetime. "Hey, Al," he greeted, crouching down in front of her. "Can you come outside for a second?"</p><p>"I'm watching a movie; Mandy Moore gets to get married. It's not fair."</p><p>"You're gonna have a wedding too when it's safe, hun." He left a sweet kiss on her temple before grabbing the remote and pausing the T.V. "I've got something to show you outside in the meantime."</p><p>"You're not gonna let this go are you." She sighed relenting, allowing her fiance to lead her out to the patio. Her eyes widened upon taking in the romantic scene Jasper had created for her. "What is all this?" She asked in awe.</p><p>"Well," He picked her up to spin her in a circle before setting her back down. A weight lifted from his chest upon seeing her beautiful smile for the first time in weeks. "My favorite girl seemed down, and I couldn't just not do anything about it." </p><p>"It's beautiful." She leaned into his embrace. "Thank you."</p><p>"Anything for you, but there's more." He let go of the woman grasping one of her hands as he fell to one knee.</p><p>"Didn't you already do this?" She giggled, causing a huge smile to cross his face at finally hearing her musical laughter again.</p><p>"No one ever said I couldn't do it again. Besides, if you have to plan a second wedding, you deserve a second proposal. It's only fair."</p><p>"You're such a sap when nobody's looking."</p><p>"Nobody but you." He admitted, "Will you marry me?"</p><p>"Yes, Jasper. I will marry you." She was blissfully laughing genuinely now. Both of them the happiest they had been in weeks.</p><p>Jasper reached into his pocket, pulling out a cardboard ring to place onto her finger. A reference to the song she played when he lamented about how he wished he could have gotten her the elaborate ring she deserved, that she deserved someone who could provide her all the pretty shiny things she loved so much. Alice would always reply that all the glamour in the world meant nothing without him. That she had lived without him once, and there was nothing that could bring her to do it again.</p><p>"Paper rings?" She chuckled at the reference. "God, I love you, you romantic fool." </p><p>Jasper brought himself back to a standing position again, leading her over to the makeshift dancefloor, proceeding to pull her into a slow sway, spinning her out every so often. "I'm sorry you didn't get to have your big day. I hope this makes up for it."</p><p>"Mmhmm," She hummed into his chest, "More than words can say."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this pure sugar story, I wanted to end this week on a high note and hope I was successful. Jalice week was great yall can't wait for the next one.</p><p>Leave a comment below &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>